All Messed Up Readers
by lucydavies9815
Summary: Hey guys, to all of you that read my story All Messed Up could you please read this. If you enjoyed the story this will be for you benefit. Thanks so much, love Lucy xxx


Dear FanFiction Readers,

Okay so I am so sorry that I have been such an awful updater. Really I was hoping I'd be better, plus I set myself with way too many stories at once so at the moment I am fighting other ideas that are swarming around my head like a cluster of pesky flies. Urgh, it's frustrating!

I have genuinely been really busy, schoolwork, juggling two jobs and volunteer work is difficult, coupled with the fact that I am so incredibly lazy means that I rarely ever write.

Also a month or so ago someone (not on fanfiction, but in school) said my writing is s*** and I lost all confidence after that and I couldn't even look at my half completed/completed stories/one-shots. Sadly I am one of those people who take harsh criticism to heart and I find it difficult shrug the comments off. But anyway, I got a couple of essays back lately and I got good marks so my confidence is being restored and I've been looking at my stories again.

With 'All Messed Up,' in all honesty it is my least favourite of my stories and I was so shocked it got such a good response but I am so grateful seeing as I love all of your beautiful reviews.

I will begin to work on my stories again once I have written out all the one-shot ideas that are floating around my head. I have about 3 Raura one-shots, 2 Auslly one-shots, a Rydel/Laura one-shot and a Cassidy/Ally one-shot I am pretty much half way through all of those exempt maybe two and I have almost finished one. I want to have those all out by half term and then I'll start updating my stories religiously after half term break.

The only problem with 'All Messed Up' is that I have now completely changed or want to change the plot line. So I decided to ask what you guys thought.

I have basically decided that I no longer like the plot of them changing bodies (this has not been influenced by reviews because a couple of people did say that in a their reviews). So you may have noticed that I changed it so that Austin used the typewriter to his advantage to get Ally but then I decided that I wanted that for something else (I'll use it as a one-shot in My Way: Episode). So I have another 2 plot lines I've come up with, they're really not that original but the opening will remain the same and you can be sure of there being a lot of sexual tension.

Here are the other two possible plot lines;

School Project

- A school drama project brings a certain blond and brunette closer then they ever imagined. With sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, then include a movie that must contain... steamy scenes, can the musical duo resist their growing desires for each other? Auslly! Smut!

Avalanche

- Whilst in the heart of the mountainous slopes and snowy terrain of the Alpes, Austin and Ally find themselves trapped... alone, in a cold wooden cabin due to an avalanche that may or may not have been caused by a certain red head. With sexual tension on the rise amongst the musical duo can Austin and Ally resist each other? Auslly! Smut!

So what I am asking you guys is to basically tell me in a review where you'd like this story to go. You can either choose the original plot of them switching bodies (baring in mind that I will struggling to write and that will result in hardly any updates, but if the majority of you really want it then I will at least attempt my best at writing it.) My second plot line was Austin using the typewriter to get Ally but as said before I will use that one somewhere else. Then the two new plot lines. Or, if you have your own idea that you'd like me to use then please don't hesitate to tell me.

So yeh, if you could vote which one that would be great.

Thanks so much for all your support guys, you truly are amazing. Can't wait to hear what your opinions are. You're reviews are truly inspiring and keep me writing. I am so sorry for my lack of updates, you guys seriously deserve better.

Lots of love,

Lucy

xxx


End file.
